lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 485
Report #485 Skillset: Wildarrane Skill: SpiritGuard Org: Spiritsingers Status: Rejected Nov 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: During the overhaul of the stacking of various dodging abilities, SpiritGuard's effects against players was changed from a total dodge to providing some DMP in exchange for the consumption nof spirits called by AncestralCall in the same way it functions versus denizens (chance to provide DMP). However, in its current form, the DMP provided by SpiritGuard is not worth the cost of the consumed spirit, since it also drops the effectiveness of the other stanza effects (and indeed can at times consume the majority of the coterie of spirits quite quickly, for little gain.) Keeping in mind the issue of dodging abilities working in tandem, this report aims to change the nature of the skill and restore its function as a viable part of a Spiritsinger's repertoire. Solution #1: Remove the chance for SpiritGuard to take effect during player combat, limiting its effects to be denizen-only. In exchange, allow SpiritGuard to completely nullify an attack when successfully blocking an attack from a denizen instead of the current DMP on proc. A spirit will still be consumed upon a successful block. Solution #2: In addition to the above (Solution 1), should the Spiritsinger be accompanied by 5 or more of their ancestral spirits summoned by AncestralCall, allow the Spiritsinger to influence undead and other spirit-like denizens. Solution #3: Solution 2, without the 5 spirit requirement. Player Comments: ---on 11/3 @ 23:46 writes: How much DMP does it currently give? Will a spirit be used up upon the absorption or not? Also, what is the change being proposed here - allow undead influencing with 5 spirits or a a chance at full damage reduction? ---on 11/11 @ 22:29 writes: What's with finalizing without responding? Seems kind of odd. I had been hoping you would clarify somewhat. Guess I should just go ahead with my comments: 1) It's been made pretty clear through Lusternia's mythos that Spirits != Undead (most importantly, made clear in Serenwilde, because of their whole distaste for undeath but focus on spirits), so it would seem awkward from an RP aspect to get that kind of bonus on something completely unrelated. Further, "completely nullifying attacks from denizens" would be a whole lot of anti-ent- class shenanigans. Wiccans would probably run through the stockpiled spirits relatively quickly, but other ent classes won't burn up the spirits faster than they return, and a % chance to block the angel / demon / etc. seems a bit harsh. ---on 11/12 @ 22:57 writes: Hrm. I was really trying to make it just block damage while bashing here - if possible, it'd be good to exclude ents/beasts/pets/etc from it. I had reworded the solutions to clarify in response to Vadi's questions, but looks like I missed some. The DMP seems similar to Acrobatics Dodging from some testing I did a while back - though it stacked with it - but since having the spirits get used up meant DMP from AncestralCall dropped, and damage boost from AncestralFealty decreased, it's not really worth using in the present form bashing-wise. In pvp, the loss of spirits for DMP runs into the same issues I've mentioned in past reports as it has implications regarding many other stanza abilities in Wildarrane. ---on 11/12 @ 23:00 writes: In an attempt to clear this up: by 'completely nullify an attack from a denizen', I mean 'take no health damage'. Afflictions and whatnot would still go through (think illusoryself-style, instead of acrobatics-style dodge) ---on 11/18 @ 16:38 writes: My feeling is that between beast bodyguard and the rune of absorption, illusoryself, there is already enough full damage blocking. I'm also with Xenthos on the influence undead stuff. ---on 11/23 @ 04:28 writes: Solution 1 is fair, so long as it doesn't affect denizens loyal to players. ---on 11/29 @ 01:15 writes: I'm fine with the revized solution #1 (nullify all dmg and go away, does not add undead influencing)